<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Listen to Your Heart by angel_in_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075744">Listen to Your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me'>angel_in_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда для принятия верного решения нужен лишь стимул... и правильная песня.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Listen to Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Альтернативное развитие второй серии третьего сезона.<br/>Написано под впечатлением от "Пустого катафалка" и песни Let her go в исполнении Within Temptation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Свадьбы были вовсе не его стихией. Вот что Шерлок Холмс мог сказать сразу. Он всегда тяготился больших скоплений людей, особенно пьяных и глупых людей. А свадьбы были настоящими рассадниками этой заразы, ведь жених и невеста считали своей обязанностью пригласить всех своих родственников, включая какую-нибудь троюродную тетушку со стороны дяди по материнской линии, о существовании которой никто в семье и не знал до этого дня. Но на этот раз Холмс не мог ни отказаться от посещения, ни незаметно уйти пораньше. К сожалению, все тут же заметят исчезновение <em>шафера</em>. <br/>
<br/>
Джон, конечно, был его лучшим другом, но за то, что он заставил его примерить на себя данную роль, Шерлок был готов его убить. По крайней мере, пока ему пришлось выслушать с десяток просьб от всех, кто его знал, чьё содержание сводилось к одному <em>«Не испорть эту свадьбу»,</em> и пока ему приходилось говорить речь, ему точно хотелось придумать что-нибудь изощрённое в качестве мести. Но сейчас всё закончилось, и детектив тихо сидел за столом рядом со счастливыми новобрачными, а его взгляд скользил по остальным гостям, пока не зацепился за одного особого человека.<br/>
<br/>
Молли сегодня тоже была здесь, одетая в жизнерадостное желтое платье, которое в сочетании с её улыбкой, которая играла всё это время на губах, заставляло её буквально сиять. Сиять словно бриллиантовое кольцо на её безымянном пальце. До сих пор один взгляд на это украшение заставлял что-то болезненно сжиматься в груди детектива от осознания того, что он всё же опоздал. Просчитался, а теперь должен мириться с последствиями этого в виде Тома. Том, который так похож на него, Том, который смог надеть это кольцо на палец Хупер, который не упустил свой шанс, в отличие от него.<br/>
<br/>
Кстати, сегодня на свадьбе Молли была вместе с Лестрейдом. Шерлок что-то слышал краем уха о том, что Тому пришлось уехать в срочную командировку, а потому Грег решил прийти ей на выручку (инспектор тоже был бы без пары – они с женой снова развелись чуть больше полугода назад). И вот сейчас Хупер сидела рядом с ним и смеялась над какой-то шуткой полицейского. Так искренне и задорно. Шерлоку прежде не доводилось видеть ее <em>такой</em>. А жаль, ей идет такая улыбка.<br/>
<br/>
А затем наступило время танцев. Быстро выполнив свою задачу, станцевав с подружкой невесты (которая уже была порядком подвыпившей, а потому решила, что ей по зубам соблазнить детектива, что, честно говоря, выглядело очень жалко), Шерлок вернулся на свое место, откуда открывался чудесный вид на танцпол, на котором уже кружилось множество пар, включая и Молли с Грегори. Они, о чём-то разговаривая, неспешно двигались под звуки вальса рядом с Джоном и Мэри. Не будь Молли помолвлена, Холмс бы решил, что инспектор решил попытать своего счастья с Хупер. <br/>
<br/>
Мелодии сменяли одну другую, и вот уже люди танцуют под что-то отдаленно напоминающее рок-н-ролл, а Шерлок всё неотрывно следит за ярко-желтым пятном на танцполе. Молли явно счастлива, разве не этого он желал для нее? Да, он хотел этого, но не хотел, чтобы она была счастлива <em>без него</em>.<br/>
<br/>
- Знаешь, а следующий будет медленный танец, - прозвучал совсем рядом чуть запыхавшийся голос Мэри уже Уотсон. Шерлок бесстрастно посмотрел на нее.<br/>
<br/>
- А меня это должно интересовать? – спросил он, делая глоток шампанского. – Я не танцую.<br/>
<br/>
- Да? – Мэри приподняла одну бровь. – А мне кажется, что для кое-кого ты мог бы сделать исключение, - она посмотрела в сторону Хупер, которая сейчас легко танцевала с одним из коллег Джона. И откуда у неё такая грация? Она всегда была немного неуклюжа…<br/>
<br/>
- Не думаю, - отозвался детектив. – У Молли и без меня нет отбоя от кавалеров, несмотря на её статус.<br/>
<br/>
- А тебя он сдерживает? – спросила миссис Уотсон. – Вот уж не думала, что Шерлока Холмса удерживают формальности.<br/>
<br/>
- Они меня не удерживают, - огрызнулся Холмс. Ему стремительно начинал не нравиться весь этот разговор.<br/>
<br/>
- А что тогда, Шерлок?<br/>
<br/>
- Её счастье, - выпалил он. – Мэри, ты же видишь, что она счастлива. И она это заслужила, особенно после всего того, что случилось.<br/>
<br/>
- Порой ты такой дурак, Шерлок, - она покачала головой. – И не видишь очевидного…<br/>
<br/>
- Чего же я не вижу?<br/>
<br/>
- Спроси у неё сам, - ответила Мэри, поднимаясь с места. – Не упусти шанс, Шерлок, потом ты будешь сильно об этом жалеть.<br/>
<br/>
С этими словами она ушла искать Джона, оставив Шерлока одного в компании его мыслей. Мэри говорила ерунду, несомненно, но звучала при этом крайне убедительно. Холмс снова перевёл взгляд на Молли, а затем решительно встал со своего места. Что ж, пожалуй, один танец он может себе позволить. Один, и больше ничего. Он приблизился к Хупер и её партнеру как раз в тот момент, когда закончила играть песня.<br/>
<br/>
- Вы позволите? – спросил он, беря Молли за руку и увлекая ее прочь от того мужчины.<br/>
<br/>
- Ой, Шерлок, - Хупер, кажется, даже чуть покраснела. – А я думала, что ты не танцуешь сегодня.<br/>
<br/>
- Я тоже так думал, но, как выяснилось, та подружка невесты не смогла отбить желания полностью, - он положил руку на её талию. – Ты же не против?<br/>
<br/>
- Нет-нет, что ты, - отозвалась девушка, кладя свою маленькую ладошку на его плечо, а другую – в его собственную.<br/>
<br/>
В этот момент заиграла музыка, а из колонок полился приятный женский голос. Поначалу Шерлок даже не вслушивался в слова, просто наслаждаясь этим небольшим моментом близости, аккуратно прижимая хрупкую девушку к себе. Но затем до его слуха донеслись слова, от которых сердце снова неприятно сжалось.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Only know you love her when you let her go. And you let her go…</em><br/>
<br/>
Детектив перевел взгляд на девушку в своих руках. Её глаза были закрыты, а сама Молли как-то особенно доверчиво жалась к нему… И в этот момент у Шерлока в голове что-то щёлкнуло. Он не хочет отпускать её, он <em>не может</em> её отпустить. Только не теперь, только не сейчас. Да, это чертовски эгоистично, но Холмс также понимал и то, что удержит Хупер от глупейшей ошибки.<br/>
<br/>
- Молли? – тихо позвал он ее. Девушка тут же открыла глаза и вскинула на него взгляд своих карих глаз.<br/>
<br/>
- Да, Шерлок? – также едва слышно отозвалась она. Ему показалось, или в её голосе прозвучала нотка надежды? <br/>
<br/>
<em>Не видишь очевидного…</em> Чёрт, он действительно идиот. Все так резко встало на свои места…<br/>
<br/>
- Я хочу тебя кое о чем спросить, - сказал детектив. – Но сначала пообещай мне, что ответишь честно. <br/>
<br/>
- Шерлок… - начала было Молли, которую сбили с толку такие слова.<br/>
<br/>
- Пообещай.<br/>
<br/>
- Хорошо, обещаю, - сказала девушка, чуть нахмурившись. Что ж, вот он – его момент.<br/>
<br/>
- Скажи мне, Молли, ты счастлива?<br/>
<br/>
Хупер тут же напряглась как струна. О, он всё же правильно поставил вопрос. Она сразу поняла, что <em>именно</em> он имел в виду. И уже только эта реакция говорила о том, что всё вовсе не так хорошо, как Молли ему обрисовала.<br/>
<br/>
- Шерлок… - о, она хочет уйти от ответа. Ну уж нет, он ей не даст. Без борьбы он не сдастся.<br/>
<br/>
- Нет, Молли, ответь мне. Ты счастлива с Томом? Потому что только после этого я смогу успокоиться, только когда услышу это от тебя.<br/>
<br/>
Они остановились на дальнем углу танцпола, когда музыка умолкла, но по-прежнему держали друг друга в объятьях. Хупер потупила взгляд, а затем, вздохнув, заговорила:<br/>
<br/>
- Том, он… Он чудесный парень. Добрый, веселый, понимающий, любящий… Мечта любой девушки, но… - Молли запнулась.<br/>
<br/>
- Но? – подтолкнул ее детектив.<br/>
<br/>
- Но он <em>не ты</em>, понимаешь? – Молли резко вскинула голову, снова смотря ему прямо в глаза. – Я не знаю, что ты со мной сделал, но теперь у меня не получается полюбить так, как я люблю тебя. Так что, отвечая на твой вопрос, я пытаюсь быть счастливой, но не могу. Из-за тебя.</p><p><br/>
Такой ответ поразил детектива даже сильнее, чем он ожидал. Он давно знал, что к нему испытывает Хупер, но услышать это так вот в открытую было совершенно неожиданно. Пару мгновений он вовсе мог лишь стоять и смотреть на девушку, но когда та внезапно попыталась выбраться из его рук с явным намерением уйти, то Шерлок пришёл в действие. Одна его рука переместилась на затылок Хупер, и он прижался к ее губам своими. Молли, которая в первое мгновение застыла от неожиданности, затем все же ответила на этот поцелуй, мягко сжав в ладонях лацканы его фрака. Наконец Холмс отстранился, но продолжал удерживать лицо Хупер в своих руках.<br/>
<br/>
- Молли, прошу тебя, не совершай эту ошибку, - сказал он, внимательно вглядываясь в её лицо. – Я понимаю, что не имею права этого просить, что вообще не имею права делать этого, но пожалуйста, дай мне шанс. Не выходи замуж за Тома. Да, я был жесток к тебе, несправедлив и груб, но все же именно ты значишь для меня больше всех, благодаря тебе я сейчас здесь. И теперь я хочу попытаться сделать так, чтобы ты была счастлива. Со мной. Я не могу отпустить тебя сейчас.<br/>
<br/>
Молли пару мгновений смотрела на него с изумлением и недоверием, словно бы ожидая, что он крикнет ей в лицо, что это розыгрыш. Следом на ее лице отразилась борьба, которая явно проходила внутри нее. Но в итоге ее губы тронула слабая улыбка.<br/>
<br/>
- Хорошо, Шерлок, я дам тебе шанс, - тихо сказала девушка. – Надеюсь, что мне не придется жалеть об этом.<br/>
<br/>
- Обещаю, - уверенно заявил Холмс, беря ее за руки. Снова заиграла медленная приятная мелодия. Шерлок, который в этот момент испытывал странную легкость (не это ли люди называют эйфорией?), спросил: - Может, еще один танец?<br/>
<br/>
- С удовольствием, - сказала Молли, позволяя детективу снова увлечь ее в самую гущу гостей.<br/>
<br/>
Тем временем Джон и Мэри, уставшие от всех танцев, уже устроились за столом. Уотсон вдруг нахмурился.<br/>
<br/>
- Дорогая, а где Шерлок? Он же весь вечер сидел здесь. Неужели он все же исполнил свою угрозу и сбежал?<br/>
<br/>
- О нет, - рассмеялась Мэри, кивая в сторону танцпола. – Он лишь исправляет свою ошибку.<br/>
<br/>
Мужчина проследил за взглядом своей жены и изумился увиденному: Шерлок и Молли медленно покачивались в ритм музыки, пока голова девушки покоилась на груди детектива, а тот подбородком упирался в её макушку.<br/>
<br/>
- Он всё же это сделал, - произнес Джон с ухмылкой. – Ну наконец-то, я боялся, что он её в итоге упустит.<br/>
<br/>
- Ему просто нужен был верный стимул и… правильная песня, - подмигнула Мэри, заставив своего мужа рассмеяться.<br/>
<br/>
- Ты просто чудо, - прошептал он, привлекая ее к себе, чтобы поцеловать.<br/>
<br/>
- А ты сомневался? – пошутила она, а после поцелуя добавила: - Смотри, а то скоро тебе придется писать речь, как и положено шаферу.<br/>
<br/>
- Не забегай настолько вперед, дорогая. Хотя… - Уотсон снова посмотрел на своего друга, который теперь выглядел… счастливым. – Знаешь, может, ты и права.<br/>
<br/>
Шерлок, конечно, не имел ни малейшего понятия, что там обсуждали Джон и его жена, но он точно знал одно – Молли он больше никогда от себя не отпустит. Потому что её место здесь, рядом с ним. Потому что так она будет счастлива. И он тоже.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>